The Final Showdown
The Anal Showdown (Also known as ''The Quest of Ebony The Hedeghuman 22 - The Anal Showdown) ''is not really the Last adventure game starring Ebony and Her Ass Kissers. Plot It takes place after the Quest of Ebony 21, after Dark Oak was annoyed by Ebony so much that he quit, The green thing tries to summon Shenron to restore the city for no reason at all, but the negative energy of the Dragon Balls create the six Shadow Dragons. Black Smoke Shenron informs them that Six Dragons and all previous enemies will destroy the world under control by Loma the Terrible and die in a cold vacumn of space, so is up to Ebony the Mutant to eat a bunch of hot dogs and get diabetes for the last time and annoy the fuck out of Loma and Sheezus until they leave. Characters Playable *Ebony/Nigger Rose (ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DO NOT STEAL!) *John/Collaterape1 (His hair looks like an ass.) *Goku (A real super sand.) *Cosmo/Tree (Some plant nobody gives a shit about now.) *Gaston (He's in a minigame where you can beat the crap out of Ebony.) *Gaymee Rose (Jons sexual obsession.) Unlockable *Jigglypuff/Kirby Clone *Female Jon Watson (That sounds scary doesn't it?) *Skips *Frollo (He's in the same minigame as Gaston) *Pan (It's an actual frying pan, that walks) *Lydia Prower (The furfag that shoves pens up her ass) *Nuova Shenron (Playable for a short time in Story Mode and Playable in Battle Mode) *Cpend7 (Yeah he's confirmed to be 100% Autistic) *Steven Star (After defeated Majin Steven Star, you can unlock him in the minigame) *Bubbyaustin (After defeated Android Dr. No 9000 Guy, something happens but we don't know what.44) *Kamina *Chaotic the Hedgehog (Kiddy the cryhog) *Agito90 (After defeated Dark Agito, you can unlock him in the minigame) *SSJ4 John (DUHUHUHUH MOMMY I GAVE MYSELF DBZ POWERS AM I KEWL YET?) *John Watson (The love child of Female Jon and John, again, sounds scary doesn't it?) *Ebony Jr. (Playable for a short time in Story Mode and Playable in Battle Mode, dies of diabetes) *Cosmo Jr./Sapling (Playable for a short time in Story Mode and Playable in Battle Mode, dies of being accidentally stepped on) Non-Playable *Barack Obama (I BLAME OBAMA) *Hobo *Chill-Kill Douchebag *Naked Pops *The Masked Pope (He fought against 9.000 of enemies by himself in New York City and then killed Collaterape1, then he left.) *Kratos (He blows up.) *Lord Ra Sinister Helmet (Fought with Sheezus but was killed with one single blowjob) *Sheezus (Final Boss, fapping with nobody) *Black Smoke Shenron (Opening only) Giving the energy to Ebony from the universe Viola: Hey why is this part blank now? Keroro: I got rid of this list, i mean who even cares? Viola: Good point. Stages *The Destroyed City *The Mountain *West City *The Lake *The Underground *The Metropolis *The Freezed Desert *Loma's Palace *John's Destroyed Town *New York City (Final Level) Bosses *The Destroyed City - Majin StevenStar, Bubbyaustin (Under control), Android Dr. No 9000 Guy, Dark Agito *The Mountain - Haze Shenron *West City - Rage Shenron *The Lake - Oceanus Shenron *The Underground - Naturon Shenron (A mole Absorbed) *The Metropolis - Naturon Shenron (A pan Absorbed) *The Volcano - Nuova Shenron *The Freezed Desert - Eis Shenron *Loma's palace - Loma the Terrible (1st form) Dragon Loma (2th form) Deformed Monster Loma (Final Form) *John's Destroyed Town - N/A *New York City (Final Level) - Sheezus (1st Form), Omega Sheezus (Final Form) Music *Opening *Menu Theme *Prolouge *The Destroyded City and John's Destroyed Town *The Mountain *Haze Shenron's Intro Theme *West City *Rage Shenron's Intro Theme *The Lake *Oceanus Shenron's Intro Theme *The Underground *The Metropolis *Naturon Shenron's Intro Theme *The Volcano *Nuova Shenron's Intro Theme *The Freezed Desert *Eis Shenron's Intro Theme *The Shadow Dragons in Battle! (Boss Battle Theme) *Loma's Palace *Loma The Terrible Theme *Deformed Loma *New York City *Sheezus's Theme *Sheezu's Battle Theme *Omega Sheezus' Theme *Omega Sheezus's Battle Theme *Omega Sheezus's Ultimate Attack *Time Travel Spirit Bomb's Theme *Epilouge Theme *100 Years Later (Epilouge Theme 2) *Credits Ending Ebony's Farewell Ebony almost fucked the evil Omega Sheezus with the Back to the Future Dildo, Sheezus is masterbating while his axe is still in the air for some reason, after he came, he walks a few steps until his own axe beheaded himself for no reason at all, with a gay smile on his face, he is turns into death and the rampage is over, the world is at peace for now, with the Shadow Dragons gone and Ebony not being there, the dragon balls return to normal, but then, all of a sudden, the original Shenron, without being summoned, appears before everyone, but Shenron gave everyone some news, Ebony is leaving with him for 100 Years where she will eventually die of age. Ebony goes with the dragon and lays on his back. The Dragon Balls enter Ebony's body, and the Four-Star ball goes into Ebony's heart. Shenron roars, and then he and Ebony vanish into another dimension. Ebony is then killed by Keroro, Zim, Viola, and WL3 Wario after they had enough of Ebonys faggotry, the world cheers. 2 Months later Melissa and Anthony Prower gave the birth of the new child called Maria the Hedge Prower at the hospital, not a single fuck was given that day. 5 minutes Later 5 minutes later, a World Martial Arts Tournament has started. Maria is the only one alive of the old heroes as all of them have died of something unspeakable, and she somehow turned into a teenager and has diabetes. She has a granddaughter (Yes somebody would actually want to fuck her). Her Granddaughter with a totally original name, Ebony Jr. was on the battlefield. Right beside Maria, there was a lady with pointy tits that looked like Cosmohn (Yes, John fucked a plant, and I don't know how it got pregnant), and Left beside Maria is The Masked Pope (After he got immortality from Shenron's Wish) Masked Pope chopped off Maria's arm and left the stadium. The Lady is from some sort of orgy involving John and 2 trees. She asks Maria if Ebony Jr. is her daughter. She says, "Oh my god my arm is chopped off and you're just standing there doing nothing about it!!" The lady says sorry and declares that her son will still win, Maria dies of blood loss. In the stadium, there are 4 statues dedicated to the four most admired heroes in the history of Earth. Four are dedicated to Keroro, Zim, Viola, and WL3 Wario for killing Ebony. Ebony Jr.'s opponent is none other than Tree Jr. The fight starts and they both hit each other really softly. Then, Tree Jr. decides to fall down and Ebony Jr. falls down. They resume fighting and they jump the scene over to Maria who has her arm back in with glue. Maria looks at the other side of the crowd and sees the statue of Keroro thinking it was the actual Keroro. Maria says, "Oh crap." She begins running away and falls off a cliff, and the scene goes back to the tournament. Both kids hit each other. Then Ebony Jr. and Tree Jr. explode for no reason at all. The end. Trivia *This is the first game to have a Good Future, instead of a Bad Future . *This is the last game to have Ebony The Hedgehuman (The main protagonist) dissapeared with Shenron for 100 Years. *A Spin-Off Game ft. Ebony's descendant Ebony Jr is coming soon. Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Sequel series Category:Adventure Games Category:Arcade Games